


Self Indulgent DatDamnDog X Abruptum Fanfic

by Pamphilos



Category: (This is stupid) - Fandom, Discord?, There's no fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hearbreak, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphilos/pseuds/Pamphilos
Summary: Please keep in mind this is meant to be for fun purposes only. It started as a joke when a member of a discord I'm in connection with about how cute someone is and I was interested in making a fanfictions, so I thought it would be good practice to make a short fan-fiction about this. (This fan-fiction was wrote with full permission with both of the two members)
Relationships: DatDamnDog/Abruptum





	Self Indulgent DatDamnDog X Abruptum Fanfic

* * *

**CHAPTER: 1**

Sunlight filters through the half-closed curtains, laying down at the forms of a human with dog-like ears, tail, and slightly sharp canines cuddling with a human in a twin-sized bed, sharing their warmth. The first to wake up from their slumber was the human with no defining features. He opens his eyes, wincing from the sunlight hitting his eyes, slightly narrowing his eyes, he waits till his eyes has adjusted to the light, and then fully opening them and taking in the position that he's in. Turns out playing video games until two in the morning with his boyfriend was a bad idea, considering how strong the urge to just lay down and sleep until next winter is.

But nevertheless he gets up. Being careful in how he untangles his boyfriend's arms from his waist in an attempt to not wake him up. The unnamed boy opens the closet he has within his room, takes some clothes and enters the bathroom just outside the room to the left of his room. He brushes his teeth, splashing water from the sink to properly wake himself up, and dresses up to go eat his breakfast that his mom prepared in the kitchen but before that he goes to his room to find his boyfriend awake sitting at the edge of the bed. Eyes probably half-opened. He gets on the bed behind him, walking on all fours, he sits right behind his boyfriend, wraps his legs around his midriff and arms around his neck from behind with a smile and opens his mouth to talk.

"Just woke up, Abruptum?" the newly named Abruptum slowly blinks his eyes, comprehending the situation he's in with the half-asleep state he's in. He yawns, smacks his lips for a few times to moisturize the inside from how dry it is and answers slowly "Yeah, just woke up. Freaked the fuck out of me when I saw you're not here Dog, I thought you already went to school and left me behind"

Dog just chuckles and unwraps his arms from behind his boyfriend and gets off of the bed, goes to open the door and says before closing it "Yeah well, go to the bathroom and get ready, breakfast is ready, I can smell it from here"

Dog goes to the end of the hallway, taking the stairs down to the living room and walking to the kitchen to see his mom and dad already there. His is dad waiting for the breakfast his mom is preparing. His tablet open, filtering through the morning news with a coffee mug in hand, while his mom is humming in tune with jazz music, she's learned from the radio this time. Dog would never understand how his mom prefers to use an old, ancient, device like the radio, she could have used her phone, but she says she likes the old devices because his grandma also liked them and used them. Dog can understand the sentiment, but couldn't she have bought a new radio with a higher quality? But nevertheless he says nothing but a "Good morning mom, dad." and he settles in the chair with an undeniable familial love he has for his parents. He can't imagine life without them, they saw him for what he is, as their son, and didn't care about his sexuality, because for them, he is their son without a shred of doubt, and they won't abandon him for something trivial as having a different sexual orientation from what people would normally assume. 


End file.
